


Sleep Deprivation

by Distantcowboysounds



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantcowboysounds/pseuds/Distantcowboysounds
Summary: When Malko refuses to sleep for days on end, it seems his body will do whatever it can to get payback on the Dunmer; even when it seems he's so close to rest he once again gets pulled away. Struggling to stay awake he finds solace in the dark brotherhoods Speaker.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Male hero of kvatch/Lucien Lachance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Sleep Deprivation

Malko sluggishly dragged his feet through tall blades of grass, his body ached as he forced himself forward. He had been on the move for days, barely resting more than a few minutes at a time and it was beginning to wear on him. Malko craved rest, his body demanded it. A sigh of relief left his lips as he made his way past the ruined remains of Fort Farragut. He knew his path well, even in the dim moonlight, confident in his ability to navigate he let his eyes shut as he walked.

This was a mistake. Malko realized that as he felt his foot caught on a loose root, that in hindsight, he knew was there. Malko fell hard against the side of a tree, his face connecting with the harsh bark first and sending small fires of pain along his cheek. He stayed like that for a minute, wondering briefly about what would happen if he were to fall asleep like this. Would someone find him? Would he care?

The thought was cut off as Malko felt something run across his lips. "By the Nine, you have to be kidding…" he sighed to himself, pushing his body away from the tree. In what little light the moon provided he could see a smear of blood mixing with the groves of the ancient tree. His nose dripped freely now as blood made its way down his face and onto his armor. He didn’t care about that right now though; all he wanted was to sit for a moment and he was so close to achieving that.

Malko slipped his small pack off his shoulder and held it as he slid his body into the hollowed tree that he had just acquainted his nose with. A small wooden hatch sat hidden inside of the tree and with a grunt, Malko lifted the door revealing a wooden ladder that lost itself in the shadows. All he had to do was make it down the ladder and he could rest for as long as he wanted, and as he made his slow descent all was looking good. Until the exhaustion hit hard and his arms began to shake violently in a retaliance to the exertion. Malko tried his hardest to grip onto wooden rungs, but his body had decided that was enough and he slipped from the ladder.

Fortunately, he only fell four feet before he met the hard cobblestone ground; the only saving grace was his pack that cushioned his fall slightly. Malko sighed loudly, deciding that he was content to sleep here and check the damage to his items when he woke.

This would have been the plan, but as Malko lay on the cold floor he felt a foot probe gently at his shoulder. “That was quite the entrance you made.” Malko’s eyes slowly opened to be met with the face of his dear Speaker, Lucien. “You’ve made a mess of yourself, stand up, you need to get yourself cleaned up." Lucien’s voice was strict but nonetheless sounded intoxicating to the Dunmer. He let his eyes wander over the Speaker’s face, the safe house was one of the few times Lucien showed his full face. Free of his hood, Malko could drink in every bit of his features from sharp cheekbones to the grey hairs that decorated his temples.  
Malko let out a small groan of defiance as he slowly pushed his aching body into a sitting position. Sitting for a moment, head-spinning, Malko just wanted to rest but as another drop of blood fell onto his armor he knew that wouldn’t happen just yet. Knowing Lucien as well as he did, Malko knew that he preferred what little furniture he had in the safehouse to remain clean. A hand firmly grasped his forearm while another found its way to his back, hinting less than subtly for Malko to move. Tiredly he obeyed and stood with the help of his Speaker, and lazily laying his head against Lucien’s chest, he was led to the table that stood as some of the only furniture in the hall.

“When was the last time you slept?”

Malko slumped, exhausted, into the wooden dining chair. “I rested at a tavern just yesterday.” His answer was met with a stern look from the Imperial, his ears lowered instinctively, like a child being scolded for touching something that wasn’t his. “It's been four days since I slept.” His voice was small as he scanned over Lucien’s face, mentally cursing the man for being able to keep a flat expression. 

Turning on his heels Lucien shook his head. “Well then, you need to get cleaned up before you sleep, and take off your armor, I’m sure it needs to be repaired.” His heavy eyes followed Lucien as he walked into another room. Malko huffed quietly and slowly began to remove what armor he could. Leaving the pieces laid on the table, kicking his feet free from his boots. He exhaled softly, relieved to be free of the extra weight. The sound of footsteps caught his attention as he opened one eye to see Lucien had returned, carrying a small steaming bowl.

He sat it on the table and handed Malko a cloth, not needing to say anything. As Malko dipped the cloth into the warm water letting out a hum of contentment, the warmth felt nice all he wanted to do was to wrap himself in it and disappear until he was rested. A hand gently touched his jaw and turned his head, Malko locked eyes with Lucien, seeing his free hand glimmering with restoration magic. 

Malko let out a soft laugh. “Did I really do that much damage?”

Lucien hummed as he gently touched Malko’s nose, sending a tingling sensation through his face. “It will heal fine, but you have me curious. Who did this to you, perhaps I should pay them a visit?” The Dunmer stifled a tired laugh as he gently shook his head.

“Unless you’re planning on attacking a tree, I think it will be fine.”

Lucien raised his brows in amusement as a smile touched the corner of his lips, sending Malko’s heart fluttering. “A tree?” he hummed softly. “Well by the looks of it, you lost. I thought I had picked someone capable of being a Silencer, but maybe I will have to reconsider,” Lucien stated with a teasing tone to his voice.

Malko purred softly as he touched the warm cloth to his face and began gently wiping at the blood. “Perhaps you will, but I’m not sure a tree could show you such dedication." As Malko spoke he tenderly leaned his head into Lucien’s hand. 

Malko felt the hand trail up his jawline, along his pointed ears and finally settle in his hair. "I suppose you may be right my dear." Adept hands quickly made work of the leather piece holding Malkos hair in place followed by fingers running through and gently detangling any stray knots.

Stifling a yawn, Malko set down the now blood-coated rag and leaned his head against the chair’s back. "Is this to your standards?" His voice was soft as he locked eyes with Lucien’s.

After a moment of consideration and thought, Lucien nodded. "I suppose this will have to do, yes." His hands left Malkos hair and moved down to intertwine with the Dunmer’s own. Another yawn crept into the back of his mouth as Malko allowed himself to be led to the bed. The moment he laid on the lush mattress he finally allowed the exhaustion to take him over and his mind was quickly swept into a deep sleep.


End file.
